


senttimental.

by Petsohp



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petsohp/pseuds/Petsohp
Summary: he stood outside her cabin.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	senttimental.

He stood outside her cabin.

“Heyo witch lady,” He said.

Wanda pursued her lips. “How did you get-” 

The man who pretended to be her dead brother three weeks ago ran down and up the hill in a blink of an eye.

He leaned over the cabin’s frame in tiredness, ignoring Wanda’s shocked face,“You have any food?” He panted, “I’m starving.”

* * *

“I mean, this whole **really** fast running thing is the most exciting thing to happen to me after I flunked out of Los Angeles,” Ralph stated.

“...You’re a failed actor,” Wanda deadpanned.

“Yeahhh, even had a stage name and everything in order to follow my dreams and shit. I mean, don’t get me wrong, my name isn’t bad but a newcomer with Bohner is just asking every person who is like me to bring in the boner jokes. Also Ralph is just too. It's just not it.”

“Stage name, huh? What was it?” She asked.

“Evan Peters,” He responded.

She thought about it. “Huh.”

“Not bad, yeah?” Ralph ran around the entire perimeter of the cabin in a second. “Anyways, I can now do this, which is why I came. I have no idea what to do about it. I mean, the Avengers are not even a thing anymore.”

“...And you don't trust S.W.O.R.D?” She deduced.

“Nope.” He shook his head.

Wanda felt a small spark of gratitude, mixed in as she paused to think about what Agatha told her about her powers.

“How old are you?” She asked him.

“Uh..that’s... ~~36~~.” He murmured.

“Come again?”

“36, okay!” He spat out, “Jeez, ugh.”

Wanda froze in thought. “You're older than me,” she stated.

“Way to rub it in the wound, huh?” 

Wanda stood up from her chair, “I might have a theory,” she announced.

“Oh. Soo, you're going to share with the class or-”

“I’m not sure yet,” she said, moving to the kitchen at the sound of her freshly brewed tea.

“Alrighty then?”

* * *

At night, Wanda remembered how Agatha told her witches were born.

How in an objective manner, Pietro’s death didn't made sense considering his known power.

How his manifested after hers.

The Scarlet Witch’s chaos.

Wanda clutched her pillow.

* * *

She saw him munching on her food the next morning on the kitchen table. Selfeslish, she activated her powers to do a quick amount of research on the internet.

She frowned.

“You're a 36 year old who lives alone in a small town,” She assessed. “And who didn’t exactly fail out of acting. You decided to drop out.”

Ralph edged his eyebrow at her. He shotgunned the milk box. “Fine. I had to come back to take care of my parents. I was 28 at the time. Took care of them both until the Blip took my mother. Destroyed my father in the process. And then she came back and realized my father was gone,” he snorted miserably, “God.”

“...And you still trusted... enough to come here, _to me_ , even though almost three weeks later I.” She paused. _Ugh_.

“I mean...I got a different experience than most,” Ralph shrugged.

Wanda looked at him. “...I own it to you then.”

“Huh?”

* * *

"We need a place to stay,” Sharon said.

“And undetected,” Monica stressed, referencing how Wanda’s magic could possibly alert their enemies.

Wanda took out her burner phone. “It’s L.A, don’t worry about it.”

Wanda motioned for Sharon, Monica and Jimmy to follow her.

“Hey,” Ralph said, opening his door to them.

Monica and Jimmy gaped at Wanda.

Sharon simply looked at Ralph's face, and then turned back to Wanda. “Evan Peters?”

“Wait, what?”

“Hold on.”

Monica motioned for Jimmy to continue first.

“So this is what I get for paying attention to what my nieces say, and also like. Not? I mean, I've definitely heard them mentioning you but.”

“My face is another thing, yeah, it happens.”

Sharon looked between faces at the different levels of confusion between hers and Monica and Jimmy’s.

“What’s going on here?” She asked.

“Yeah, what. Wanda, did you do something…” Monica tentatively asked.

“Oh, no no no, she didn’t like. Take over my head or whatever.” Ralph assured her. “Just, just come on in first.”

The four of them shuffled inside Ralph’s house.

“Right, uh, what kind of delivery do you guys want? I don't really keep my refrigerator stocked.”

Wanda crossed her arms. “Really?” Ralph snorted at her.

“Pizza would be fine for me,” Jimmy said. He looked over at Monica and Sharon.

Monica shrugged. “It’s only for tonight,” she agreed.

“Alrighty then.” Ralph said.

Monica, Sharon and Jimmy blinked in surprised as Ralph came back with Little Ceasers in a heartbeat.


End file.
